Lee Harrington
A brainiac girl born in Lowell, Massachusetts, Lee was not expecting to end up where he is today, a human sexuality and spirituality educator, eclectic artist, gender adventurer and published author. He was thinking he would become a photographer (he did and is), or a poet (he did and is), or perhaps become a special events coordinator for non profit groups (he used to do that too). He thought it would be nice to travel and see the world (he continues to). He was not expecting to find himself here- but life is full of miraculous twists and turns. The first round of delightful surprises in his current adventure began in 1999 when friends invited him to Burning Man (an Art and Humanities Festival in Nevada) where he became a priest for the Temple of Atonement and taught his first group class on rope bondage for a small but enthusiastic audience. Lee had already been an active part of the public alternative sexuality communities since 1995, but his work with ToA pushed him to take a role with behind the scenes event operations at places like Torture Garden and Club submission in London later that year while studying arts administration for his Bachelors Degree. This volunteerism in the UK lead to an offer in 2000 to star in his first adult film, under his modeling name of the time “Bridgett Harrington.” Focusing his side career (still working in the museum world) on modeling as a BDSM actor on both sides of the whips and ropes, he started offering on-line and on-video tutorials on rope bondage, safer sex, and other sexually adventurous themes. Once he came back to the United States, this side work in the adult industry, an offer to become a Dominatrix, and his obsession with helping other people find their own paths ended up providing the fertile mix needed for him to start teaching sexuality and spirituality classes again in 2002. His writing experience as a published poet from his youth mixed with his passion for helping others find ways to voice their desires, and by the end of 2003 he was writing articles for sexually themed magazines and online forums. Since then, Lee has had the opportunity to teach in person within the BDSM, Swinger, Fetish and other alternate sexuality communities across North America, England, Germany, New Zealand and Australia. He has taught well over 300 classes to date (with more being set all the time) ranging in topics from rope bondage to safer magical sex, effective speaking skills to erotic authenticity, gender paradigms to Dominant/submissive power exchange. In addition to teaching in club settings and sexuality conferences, Lee has been an educator on these subjects at the university level, and has launched a series of intensive educational events in the space where adult sexuality, personal integrity and spiritual exploration come together. As a public educator, he has developed both a cult following and a private clientele base of individuals seeking a sexuality life coach as well as a shaman, helping them find and explore the path that is right for them. For more information on how Lee found himself to be an artist, visit the section on the arts. For those looking to hear Lee’s tale on becoming an author and poet, or to learn about his published books, visit the section of this website on his work as an author. And for those hoping to hear the tales of what brought him onto a path as a shaman and spiritual guide, please visit the link on shamanism. And for those that want to smile, know as well that Lee has worked as a Clown (Sherbet), as a Tech Geek (former Database Administrator), a Surrealist Performance Artist (wait, he still is), and collects sacred doodads and good friends in his spare time between bouts of changing the world.